


Sink me in the river at dawn

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person, Pain, Regrets, Regulus Black Dies, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This story is really sad, Title is from if i die young by the band perry, he dose not get one, seriously do not read this if that will trigger you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: "You feel the salt water deep in your lungs.You know that this is where you are going to die. But at this point in your life you do not care.The salt water burns the deep cuts that the infer have given you, but you do not care. You feel that you deserve this."On January 1st 1979 Regulus black died. These are his thoughts as he is being dragged into the water by the infer.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sink me in the river at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot sadder then what I usally write, but I just re-watched the lovely bones and I have been listining to Dear Evan Hanson so I needed to write something sad. IDK why.  
> And please take the tags searisly if anything relating to depression and or suicide will trigger you DONT read this, Regulus is in a very bad place during this story and he is thinking dark things, if you are thinking anything like this please talk to someone or call the national suicide previntion line wich is 800-273-8255 at least that is what it is in America.

You feel the salt water deep in your lungs.

You know that this is where you are going to die. But at this point in your life you do not care.

The salt water burns the deep cuts that the infer have given you, but you do not care. You feel that you deserve this.

You have done things that you should never have done and it took you too long to stand up to your parents.

Hell, your parents do not even know about this.

No no besides Kreacher does, and he has sworn never to tell.

You wished that you were like Sirius, he was always much more rebellious then you ever are.

Or were.

You wonder if any will care about you.

You know that Kreacher and Narcissa will. Your parents may act like they care, but they only care that they no longer have any heirs.

Bellatrix will not care, you have never been close.

You hope that Sirius cares about you, but that bridge is probably burned.

They will most likely never find your body. That is ok with you though.

Everyone will think that you are a victim of the war, which is technically true you are just not on the side that they will most likely think.

It is not like it really matters though. In due time everyone will forget you.

Which is what you deserve.

Your vision darts to get blurry and the infer’s tightened their grip in his skin.

The last thing you see, is the half dead corpses that are dragging you down  
Down  
Down  
Down

Down  
Down

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this story please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> And none of the the thoughts in this story are mine I am just trying to portary Regulus's mindset.
> 
> And agian the suicide previntion line is 800-273-8255.
> 
> Also Im thinking about writing a story inspired by the lovely bones where Reg is a ghost and watches Sirius life after he dies. Would you read that?


End file.
